Research Aim: To assess the data collection capabilities of a regional practice-based research network, and to plan for expanding research capacity within the network. Project Description: The Southeast Regional Clinicians' Network undertakes collaborative, practice-based research network in the community health centers of the southeastern United States. These health centers serve roughly 1.5 million persons who are medically underserved (75% either uninsured or on Medicaid, 80% poor or near-poor, and 56% are persons of color). The network has concentrated on improving health outcomes related to high- impact, high-disparity conditions such as asthma and hypertension. This planning grant will allow the network to assess the resources and strategies needed to move to a more sophisticated level of research, particularly in the area of data collection from widely varying information systems.